


Piece of Cake

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Angst, Caning, Daddy Kink, Dark, Discipline, Disturbing Themes, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking, Victorian Dresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the <a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=160351#cmt160351">kinkmeme</a>: "Abigail/Hannibal/Will-Daddy Kink/Spanking/Age Play- Because how <i>deliciously</i> fucked up would that be?"</p><p>Very, kind anon. Very ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal is about to write the first of the psych evaluations of the afternoon when a shrill voice stops his hand.

 

'You ate it all, you liar! And it was _mine_! I'm going to tell daddy, and you're gonna get it!'

 

Hannibal caps his fountain pen and leaves it on his desk, waiting for the furious footsteps to approach his study.

 

'Daddy!' Abigail storms inside in a blur of white frills and blue ribbons 'Will ate the last piece of cake!'

 

She's trembling in anger, and Hannibal notices one of her pigtails is loose and her left stocking has rolled down her ankle.

 

'Did he?' he asks in a calmed tone.

 

'Yes! And I needed it for the tea party with my dolls! What am I going to do now? I won't be a good host and they'll never visit again.'

 

Abigail pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

 

'Come here, sweetie' Hannibal leaves his desk and sits on the blue Louis XV sofa 'The first duty of any host is to look spotless in front of her guests' he murmurs rearranging her beautiful Victorian dress 'Then you may worry about the food' Hannibal flattens Abigail's lace apron and twirls her heavily starched butterfly sleeves 'Aren't there any cookies left?'

 

'Yes, but I promised there would be cake' she insists while her daddy's deft fingers braid her hair again 'Will did it _on purpose_ '.

 

Hannibal pulls up her white stocking and sighs.

 

'Let's hear his side of the story, right?'

 

Abigail frowns, clearly unconvinced by the idea, but she sits by her daddy nonetheless, the perfect picture of a china doll.

 

'WILL' Hannibal calls, knowing full well the boy has been eavesdropping their conversation. Sure enough, a moment later Will drags his feet into his father's study, his navy blue and white sailor suit wrinkled and dirtied with mud.

 

'Did you eat your sister's cake?'

 

But Will doesn't answer. He stares right at the floor, not making eye contact with his father.

 

'Look at me Will' Hannibal's tone is serene yet firm.

 

After a while, Will lifts his head and returns the gaze.

 

'No' he whispers.

 

'Liar!' Abigail exclaims leaving the sofa 'You ate it all, you pooface!'

 

'Abigail' Hannibal's tone becomes stern 'Say that word again and I'll soap your mouth. Is that clear?'

 

'Sorry, daddy' she meekly says, lowering her head and wringing her hands behind her back. But she looks at Will out of the corner of her eye and shoots daggers at him.

 

'What happened to the cake then?' Hannibal asks, but silence is all he gets from the boy.

 

'Punish him, daddy' Abigail hisses evilly, and Will snaps his head up at her in shock. Still, he says nothing.

 

'Will' Hannibal warns rising an eyebrow 'Tell the truth or else'.

 

And Will thinks about it, for his bottom lip trembles slightly. He's about to say something, even opens his mouth, but he changes his mind at the last moment, biting his lip forcefully and keeping his silence.

 

'Very good, then' Hannibal sentences 'Sweetie, bring me the paddle'.

 

Abigail squeals in delight and trots up the stairs excitedly. Dad takes off his jacket and leaves it neatly on the back of an armchair. Will watches him in trepidation as he unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up his sleeves.

 

Abigail is back with the heavy wooden paddle in a moment, and smiles at Will wickedly.

 

'Come here, Will' dad says patting his lap, and Will's legs refuse to move. Taking the first step is always difficult, but dad waits. He's a very patient man.

 

At last he builds up the courage to obey, and he walks up to the couch. No matter how many times he's been here, Will feels hot, and shivery, and above all scared. He lies down on his father's lap and finds a comfortable position, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his head into the soft cushion.

 

But of course, dad will have none of that.

 

'Look at your sister, Will' dad instructs as he pulls his navy trousers down. And Will does, slowly, his eyes already wet as he turns his head to see an upside down version of a cruel Alice in Wonderland. He clenches his jaw fiercely, determined no to give her the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. There will be tears, of course, and pain, but she won't hear a peep from him.

 

Dad rests the smooth paddle over his bare behind and the spanking begins, hard, rhythmical, and Abigail gasps with every _Crack!_ of the paddle, her cheeks turning red with sadistic relish as the humiliation of her older brother continues.

 

Will struggles and kicks out, but dad holds him fast and concludes the spanking with five particularly cruel strokes. A tense silence falls over the three of them, only interrupted by Abigail's deep breathing and Will's subdued sobbing.

 

'Apologize to your sister, Will' Hannibal says putting the paddle down.

 

It takes him a while to find his voice, but Will finally swallows hard and licks his lips.

 

'S-ssorry' he whispers, but Abigail doesn't hear him. She's mesmerized by Will's red bottom, and reaches out to touch the burning skin.

 

'Abigail' Hannibal grips her wrist 'Does daddy need to change your knickers before your tea party?'

 

The girl blushes furiously and nods in shame.

 

'Go to your room and wait for me there' he orders, and she leaves the study in silence.

 

Alone with Will at last, Hannibal caresses his red bottom to soothe the sting. The boy was tense and hard at first, but now he's limp and heavy over his lap.

 

'Was it worth the while?' he asks after a while, and his other hand caresses Will's wild curls softly.

 

More stubborn silence, and Hannibal smiles to himself.

 

'Where is it?'

 

Will tenses at that.

 

'Where is what?' he asks.

 

'The new pet you've been feeding'.

 

Will scrambles to his feet and pulls his trousers up.

 

 _'Toby_ likes cake' he says defensively 'And Abigail wastes it on those silly dolls'.

 

 _'Toby_ , eh?' Hannibal raises an eyebrow while he buttons up his cuffs.

 

'He's lost and doesn't have a home. I'm his only friend. _Please_ , dad'.

 

Hannibal sighs. He knows how stubborn his son can be, and also how very fragile.

 

'Fine, but stop stealing you sister's food. We'll prepare something for him later, OK?'

 

Will beams up with an easy, unclouded innocence.

 

'Thank you, dad!' he exclaims, and hugs him in a tight embrace.

 

Hannibal kisses his forehead and resettles his glasses on Will's nose.

 

'Go. I have work to do'.

 

Will nods, and leaves with a happy smile. He has already forgotten the spanking, and disappears in the garden with an excited whistle.

 

Hannibal snorts softly and looks at the papers on his desk. He has to finish those psych evaluations, but first, he needs to see Abigail. And as he climbs up the steps to her bedroom, he takes the paddle with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely people at [hannibalkink](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html) asked for a second chapter... How could I resist? ^^

Sunday picnics in the garden were the highlight of the week. Hannibal prepared cold meats and French aged cheeses, slices of juicy foie with cranberry jam and fresh Mediterranean grapes. There was lemonade for Abigail and Will, and a nice _Sauvignon blanc_ for himself. Today the day was warmer than usual, so Hannibal took off his white hat and checked the red carnation on his buttonhole. It wouldn't survive the day, but that was to be expected. All beautiful things died.

 

'Daddy'.

 

Sitting by his side, Abigail looked like a princess in her brand new Sunday dress. The green of the pique cloth really highlighted the colour of her eyes, and gave a new light to her carefully ironed ringlets.

 

'Yes, sweetie'.

 

'Why did you let Will keep _Toby_?' she pouted watching his brother play with his new pet in the garden. The stray puppy had proven to be very well behaved, and although still not fully house broken, he obeyed simple orders and never barked.

 

Hannibal watched Will playing catch with the small dog and smiled.

 

'Because he's the only friend he's ever going to have'.

 

Abigail turned with a frown.

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'You know we've talked about your brother's... skill. His special gift'.

 

'Yes' Abigail grumbled, pulling a face. She hated how special Will was sometimes.

 

'That's why I let him keep _Toby_. Because no matter how hard he tries, Will's never going to be able to see the world through his eyes'.

 

Abigail frowned.

 

'How could he ever do that? _Toby's_ a _dog'_.

 

'My point exactly' Hannibal said taking a sip of the now almost warm wine 'Will's empathy is a gift as much as a curse. _Toby_ will help him... relax'.

 

A tense silence followed.

 

'Why do you ask, sweetie? Do you want a pet of your own?'

 

'Of course not' Abigail spat with derision 'I don't want any pet, they're all silly animals. Come,  _Amanda'_ she said picking her favourite doll 'Let's have some tea inside'.

 

As Abigail was about to enter the house, Will started to laugh and cry: _Stop! Stop!_

 

The girl looked back and saw that _Toby_ had just jumped into his brother's arms and was licking his face playfully.

 

Abigail tightened her grip on _Amanda_ and banged the door of the kitchen shut.

 

***

 

Will's bedroom was silent and quiet. It was six in the morning, and Abigail tiptoed inside with a glass of water in her hand. _Toby_ , who was lying by Will's sleeping form, raised his head in a curious gesture, but Abigail placed her finger across her lips.

 

'Ssshhh' she soothed, and _Toby_ didn't even bark. He was a very good dog, after all.

 

***

 

'Will!' Hannibal called from the kitchen.

 

Abigail was already seated at the table, and watched as her daddy filled her plate with pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon.

 

'Will, breakfast is ready!'

 

The boy didn't reply, and Hannibal frowned.

 

'Will?' he called again.

 

There were hurried footsteps upstairs, but still Will didn't come down.

 

'Is your brother ill this morning?' he asked Abigail, who shrugged innocently.

 

'Maybe?' she said with a sweet smile.

 

Hannibal left the pan on the stove and went upstairs. When he opened the door of Will's bedroom, the boy was frantically trying to make his bed, a heap of crumpled, wet sheets on the floor.

 

'What's going on here?'

 

Will looked up and tried to cover the dark, wet patch on the mattress. At his side, _Toby_ cocked his head and wagged his tail.

 

'Oh, daddy!' Abigail appeared on the doorframe and pointed her finger at Will 'He wet the bed!'

 

'That's not true!' Will exclaimed.

 

'Then it was that filthy little beast!' Abigail retorted.

 

'No! _Toby_ is... can't...' Will started to stammer, his eyes going from the puppy to his father 'I don't know what happened' he sniffled 'But _Toby_ is innocent'.

 

'He's not!' Abigail hissed 'And daddy will put him down. Will you put him down, daddy?' she begged grabbing her father's arm and pulling insistently 'Please, _please_ , put that dirty beast down'.

 

'No!' Will gasped 'You can't... Can't...'

 

Hannibal said nothing, only watched Will and the puppy through half-closed eyes. Knowing full well that daddy wasn't looking her way, Abigail stuck her tongue out at Will, who threw himself at her in a blind rage.

 

'I hate you!' he cried pulling at her ringlets violently 'I hate you, _hate_ you!'

 

'Help, daddy!' Abigail cried, and Hannibal pulled them apart.

 

'How dare you, Will! Hurting your sister like this! There will be no breakfast for you, and you'll be grounded in your room for the rest of the day. _Toby'_ he whistled and the puppy trotted up to his leg 'Take him outside, Abigail'.

 

The girl disappeared down the stairs followed by the dog, and Will started to tremble.

 

'Dad' he pleaded 'Punish me, please... But please, don't... _Don't_...' his voice broke, and he started to sob.

 

'We'll talk later' Hannibal sentenced collecting the wrinkled sheets from the floor 'You know there are guests coming for lunch.'

 

And as he locked the door of the bedroom behind him, Hannibal took the sheets to his nose and smelled them.

 

***

 

The members of the Opera Circle arrived ten minutes past one, but Hannibal smiled nonetheless. The table was magnificently set, and he was dressed to the nines as usual. After some small conversation and the first cocktails, Hannibal excused himself and moved to the kitchen. The main course was a _petit ragout_ of sweetbreads, and Hannibal started to heat the skillet when he saw a trail of blood down the fridge dotting the floor. He followed it until the garden, where his sweetbreads -or what remained of them- were lying on _Toby's_ cushion. The puppy looked at him with a bloody mouth and blinked curiously.

  

***

 

'Will!' Abigail whispered through the keyhole of his bedroom door 'Guess what happened!'

 

Will left his copy of _Oliver Twist_ with a sigh and knelt down by the door.

 

'What do you want?' he asked.

 

'That stinky dog of yours' she giggled 'He ate daddy's lunch and he had to defrost something on the spot'.

 

Will blanched at the news.

 

'Luckily' Abigail continued 'Luckily the people form the Opera Circle know very much about music, but daddy told me they couldn't tell sweetbreads from tongue, so the lunch was a success. But that dirty beast is doomed! Daddy told me he'll offer you a deal if you want to keep him, but that it would be extremely painful'.

 

With a last excited giggle, Abigail left, and Will's eyes filled with tears. He felt somehow guilty and ashamed for everything that had happened, but his decision was already made. He would keep _Toby_ , no matter what.

 

 

***

 

At five o'clock sharp, Will and Abigail entered Hannibal's study. Their father had taken his jacket off, and he looked imposing in his black vest and white shirt. _Toby_ was sitting on the carpet by his desk, and on top of it lay a long, thin cane.

 

Abigail felt a shiver down her spine when she saw it. The cane would mean Will wouldn't sit straight for at least a week, and that he'd have to sleep on his stomach all night long. He wouldn't be able to play with that stinky ball of fur in the garden, and he would cry out. He hadn't in the last spanking, but this time he wouldn't help it. Abigail slipped her hands into the pockets of her apron to touch herself between her thighs. Her knickers would be wet by the end of it all, but daddy wouldn't find out.

 

'Will' Hannibal said, and the boy took a step forward, clenching his teeth and readying himself for the ordeal ahead 'We have a problem. Today's lunch was almost ruined, my guests insulted by a lie and my reputation as a host and cook tarnished.'

 

'I know' he whispered.

 

'You do?'

 

Will swallowed hard.

 

'Abigail told me'.

 

The girl smiled as if she had never killed a fly in her life.

 

'Good. Then you know my sweetbreads disappeared, leaving a trail of blood that took me to _Toby's_ cushion'.

 

'Yes' Will murmured lowering his head.

 

'What your sister may not have explained' Hannibal walked around her and placed his hands over her shoulders 'Is how could Toby open the fridge, climb up a chair and take the lid off the tupperware'.

 

Will's eyes became wide behind his glasses and Abigail's face lost her colour.

 

'Would you care to explain that, sweetie?' Hannibal whispered into her ear.

 

'Daddy!' Abigail turned around in shocked disbelief 'You don't mean...'

 

Hannibal took a menacing step towards her, and Abigail recoiled in fear.

 

'I'm all ears' he said rising an eyebrow.

 

'B-but--' Abigail looked at Will 'He- he did it, of course!'

 

'Of course' Hannibal replied in a suave tone 'Not only was he locked in his bedroom, he also wanted his pet punished. Put down, even'.

 

'I... I...' Abigail stammered 'I don't know what you're talking about' she tried.

 

Hannibal pressed his lips together.

 

'Tell me why you did it and I'll only give you twelve'.

 

Abigail's stomach lurched in fear.

 

'Twel- Twelvve-- But, daddy-'

 

'Tell the truth, Abigail' Hannibal's command was stern and brooked no argument.

 

The girl looked around her in despair and her eyes settled on Will.

 

'You!' she cried, running up to him and punching him hard on the chest 'Why can't I be your friend? Why is the dog better than me?'

 

Abigail was crying openly now, and Will did nothing to stop her punches.

 

'Why are you afraid to see things through my eyes? I'm not a monster!'

 

Hannibal stopped her grabbing her by the wrists, and her cries became a muffled sobbing.

 

'Will, leave us' Hannibal ordered as he marched Abigail to his desk.

 

But Will was frozen to the spot, and he didn't move.

 

'Dad-ddy' Abigail breathed as Hannibal bent her over the desk 'I'm- I'm so--so-sorry about your lunch'.

 

'You're not, young lady' he said rolling up the right sleeve of his shirt 'But you will be. WILL'.

 

Suddenly Will blinked and he saw dad with the cane in his hand. He had to leave. He was never allowed to witness any of Abigail's punishments. At first he thought it was because dad wanted to protect her, sparing her the humiliation. But then he realized dad wanted to protect _him_ , as he didn't want Will to assume his perspective.

 

 _'Toby'_ he called, and the puppy scratched his leg 'Let's go'.

 

Will turned around when he arrived at the door, and the last thing he saw was the tear stained face of Abigail on the desk as dad lifted her skirt and starched petticoats.

 

He clicked the door shut and shuddered with the first vicious whistle of the cane. Abigail cried out, and Will looked at _Toby_.

 

'We can't leave her alone' he said, and sat on the carpeted floor outside his father's study, squeezing his eyes shut and thinking if he heard and absorbed the loud crack of the cane, it would hurt Abigail less. It was the least he could do, because despite everything, he really loved her. And this was his way of proving it.

 

***

 

Will dreamt of burning arrows and red lilies. When he opened his eyes again, _Toby_   was curled by his side. And dad was frowning at him.

 

'What are you doing here, Will?'

 

'How...? Is...?' he looked around, but saw no Abigail.

 

'She's in her bedroom. And she'll be fine'.

 

Will nodded and stood up. He knew dad was unflinchingly severe in the spankings, but once they were over, he was loving and caring. Will imagined Abigail lying on her bed, her sore bottom soothed with mint salve after dad had read _Goblin Market_ to her.

 

'Can I see her?'

 

'After what she's done?'

 

Will shrugged.

 

'She'd do it again'.

 

Will frowned, confused.

 

'Why?'

 

Hannibal sighed, but he didn't reply.

 

'Come' he said instead 'Let's make some dinner. You must be hungry'.

 

Will's stomach gurgled at the suggestion. He was indeed hungry. He followed dad into the kitchen, and helped him prepare a light colesaw salad. Maybe he would let him cook a couple of cupcakes for Abigail. Maybe then she would truly forgive him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lecter family is invited to a tea party, where Abigail finds an ally and gets her revenge on Will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a victoran era AU (sort of) where Hannibal is the father of Abigail and Will. Please note Will and Abigail are _not_ children in this story- they're both adults, but everybody treats them as if they were little kids.

'Come on, Will! We'll be late!' Abigail excitedly called as she trotted down the stairs in a blur of white frills and lace.

 

Will sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his new sailor suit. It itched everywhere, but then all his new clothes did when he was nervous. And even more so when they went _there_.

 

'Dad is a good man' Will told _Toby_ as he put a leash on his collar 'But the asylum where he works is a horrible place. You have to stay with me all day,  _Toby_. No running away. If you got lost...'

 

 _Toby_ tilted his head and looked at him with his big, black puppy eyes.

 

'I'll explain later'.

 

'WILL' dad called with a hint of impatience in his voice, and Will hastened down the stairs.

 

'Why does _he_ have to come?' Abigail pouted when she saw _Toby_ 'He should stay here, daddy. He's not old enough to come with us'.

 

But Hannibal didn't answer. He was busy surveying his son's cuffs, starched white collar and perfectly tied bow on his suit.

 

 _'Toby_ is coming, Abigail' he said at last, satisfied Will was dressed to the nines 'And you'll behave properly and be nice to your brother'.

 

Abigail cast a deviant look to the puppy and frowned at Will. The pain from dad's caning was forgotten now, but her hatred for _Toby_ and her brother had only increased with the passing weeks. Will had tried to be friends with her, but the harder he tried the more Abigail resented him. And as a result Will felt anxious and guilty, as if everything that had happened was his fault for bringing _Toby_ home.

 

'Will' Hannibal said feeling his son's agitation 'I know you don't like going to the asylum. But we're going to be the guests of Mr. and Mrs. Crawford and I expect you to be polite and nice with everybody. Do I make myself clear?'

 

Will nodded briefly and clutched Toby's leash.

 

'Good. Let's go'.

 

\---

 

Will was sitting under a tree of the garden when Mrs. Crawford found him. The day was going as expected, especially for Abigail, who was once more the focus of attention of all the staff of the asylum, especially the nurses. She giggled and laughed and talked politely to all of them, who praised how beautiful and well-mannered she was. They all admired her perfect locks and satin white dress, and complimented dad on her singing skills.

 

'I'm learning to play the harpsichord' she proudly said to all the guests gathered around her 'Maybe one day I'll show you'.

 

Hannibal nodded in acquiescence, and Abigail beamed to the meeting. _Toby_   hadn't stolen the show from her after all.

 

'Will?'

 

'Hello, Mrs. Crawford'.

 

'Would you like to join us?' she asked looking at the garden canopy Mr. Crawford had set up to host the party 'I made cucumber mint tea sandwiches. I recall they were your favourite last time'.

 

Will looked at the canopy where everybody was having such a good time and hugged _Toby_.

 

'Maybe later'.

 

Bella smiled warmly at him.

 

'I see you've got a new friend. What's his name?'

 

 _'Toby'_   Will replied in a murmur.

 

'And why don't you let him run for a while in the garden? I'm sure you two will have fun playing catch'.

 

Will shook his head and clutched the little puppy protectively.

 

'I can't'.

 

'Why not?' she asked sitting by his side 'Has your father forbidden it? He doesn't want you to get your new suit dirty?'

 

'It's not that' Will whispered fixing his gaze on a patch of grass right in front of them.

 

'What is it, then?' Bella asked following his gaze.

 

'The puddles'.

 

Bella frowned and looked around her.

 

'What puddles, Will? It hasn't rained for a week here'.

 

'This place is full of puddles' he confided in a murmur, and petted _Toby's_ head for comfort.

 

'Oh, _those puddles_ ' Bella said as if Will had just introduced his invisible friend 'And you don't like them?'

 

Will shook his head.

 

'They're dangerous'.

 

'And why is that?' she asked going along with Will's reasoning 'Did the dwarves put a magic spell on them?'

 

Will looked at her as if she had just said the most outrageous thing ever.

 

'Dwarves don't have magic powers, Mrs. Crawford. The puddles are made by the prisoners here, when they walk the garden in the mornings'.

 

Bella stood silent as she considered Will's words for a moment.

 

'There are no prisoners here, Will. Only patients. They're very ill. We look after them. Your dad looks after them'.

 

Will shrugged and his gaze got lost in the horizon.

 

'They make the puddles. Sweating. Weeping. And they're full of memories'.

 

Bella nodded slowly.

 

'Does your father know about... this?'

 

Will shrugged.

 

'He knows I don't like coming here'.

 

An uneasy silence fell over the two of them, during which the animated conversation of the party guests reached them from the nearby canopy. Abigail was making a little dance to the delight of a few nurses, who clapped enthusiastically at her performance.

 

'Is that why you never come inside the main building, Will?'

 

Will looked at the ominous building and shivered. Mr. Crawford always showed his guests the latest reforms in the asylum, especially the new technology to treat mental disease. He was particularly proud of Hannibal's experimental methods at lobotomy and hypnosis, and had lately rejected the traditional leeches and blood letting techniques.

 

Will averted his eyes from the sweating building.

 

'Abigail likes inside'.

 

'Indeed' Bella rose an eyebrow 'A little too much, actually. But she says she wants to be a doctor like your dad when she grows up'.

 

Will's eyes were lost, but he nodded absently.

 

'She will be'.

 

Bella was about to reply when they saw Hannibal walking up to them. Will tensed and felt the grass for Bella's hand.

 

'I'd like to have those cucumber sandwiches now, Mrs. Crawford' he whispered.

 

'There you are!' Hannibal said with a little smile 'Bella, I think Jack is looking for you. Some problem with the madeleines, I'm afraid'.

 

Bella sighed and stood up.

 

'My husband and his fancy whims' she murmured 'I'll go right away'.

 

'Will' Hannibal softly warned 'I trust you're behaving as the fine young gentleman you are. Go back to the party and don't forget your place as a guest to Mr. and Mrs. Crawford'.

 

'Oh, don't worry' Bella replied 'He hasn't got your social graces yet, but Will is a very amiable companion. He has been entertaining me with a very interesting story. Do you mind me borrowing him for a while? I need help with the madeleines after all'.

 

'Of course' Hannibal said, considering just how much truth he had heard 'Go help Mrs. Crawford, Will'.

 

Will nodded, and squeezed Bella's hand in a silent _Thank you_.

 

\---

 

'And patients fainted with the pain?' Abigail squealed in excitement. The visiting group was already ahead of them, but she always remained behind with her favourite nurse, who explained everything in great detail.

 

'Indeed' nurse Dolarhyde replied 'But it was of little use to them. When they came to, we began the treatment again'.

 

Abigail looked at the sturdy restraints on the wooden table and felt a warm tingle in her belly. There were straight-jackets and muzzles hanging from the wall, and the Belgian cage was amazing. She reached out to caress the bars longingly.

 

'It is a pity, but the director Mr. Crawford doesn't favour this form of treatment anymore' nurse Dolarhyde sighed 'This is why this room is seldom used now. Your father works in the other wing, that's where the guests are going now. We should join them'.

 

She was about to leave the Treatment Room when Abigail spoke.

 

'Nurse Dolarhyde'.

 

'Yes, dear'.

 

'Did you treat children here? And pets?'

 

'No, animals are not allowed in here. And as for children, if some patient were pregnant upon admission, the baby was returned to her family or sent to an orphanage'.

 

Abigail looked at the chains and collars inside the cage and felt a sudden rage.

 

'I don't like animals. And I hate my brother'.

 

She pictured Will inside, writhing naked and cold in the chains, begging for mercy and receiving none. The image made her tingle inside, but then she realized she had spoken out loud, and turned in fear to face nurse Dolarhyde. But to her surprise, the nurse didn't berate her or gave her a speech about how she had to be a good sister. She only smirked, a promise to keep her little secret.

 

'Daddy treats him in a very special way, doesn't he?'

 

Abigail frowned.

 

'You noticed?'

 

'Everybody notices, dear. And he's mistaken, if you want my opinion' she caressed Abigail's china doll face lovingly 'He should devote all his attention to you. Such a beautiful, talented girl. I wish I had a daughter like you'.

 

Abigail smiled with evil innocence.

 

'Then maybe you can help me'.

 

\---

 

'Bella, have you seen Will?' Hannibal asked in mild concern.

 

'He said he couldn't find _Toby_ , and was looking for him. But that was... a while ago.'

 

Bella looked around her, but Will was nowhere to be seen.

 

'Maybe he ran into--'

 

'Oh, daddy, please, come quick!' Abigail suddenly cried running up to the canopy 'Will's in trouble!'

 

All the guests looked at the little distressed girl, whose face was wet with tears.

 

 _'Toby_   got inside the cage in the Treatment Room and when Will wanted to take him out the door got closed!'

 

Hannibal left his cup of wine on a tray  and walked to the main building, followed by Bella, Jack and some of the guests.

 

'I don't know what happened, daddy' an anxious Abigail explained on the way to the Treatment Room 'I was with nurse Dolarhyde getting the sparklers ready for the cake when we heard _Toby_   whine. Then Will was crying for help, but we cannot open the door, the key's missing'.

 

Abigail etched into his memory the view that welcomed her when they all got to the Treatment Room. Will was sobbing inside the cage, his arms stretched through the bars as if desperately trying to reach for something. He was rhythmically hitting his forehead against the bars and murmuring something that sounded like _Make them stop_ over and over again.

 

Mr. Crawford sent a nurse for the master key, and when she returned and the door of the cage was finally open, Will was trembling inside, his trousers wet and a small puddle right under his legs.

 

'Oh, darling' Mrs. Crawford said opening her arms, and Will embraced her blindly, soiled and dirty as he was.

 

'Make them stop' he whispered into her ear feverishly 'Make them stop, _please'_.

 

'Make _what_ stop, Will?' Bella asked in confusion.

 

'Gentlemen' the voice of nurse Dolarhyde rose above the rest of the shocked murmurs in the room 'If you'd like to wait outside, I'll have this boy cleaned and changed in a minute'.

 

Everybody in the room nodded, politely changing the topic of conversation and acting as if nothing had happened. They started to leave, and soon the room was almost empty.

 

'I'm so sorry, Dr. Lecter' nurse Dolarhyde said walking up to him 'I'll take care of your son'.

 

Hannibal watched a contrite Abigail leave the Treatment Room with Jack and his jaw tightened minutely.

 

'You were with my daughter when somehow Will... got trapped here?'

 

'Yes, Dr. Lecter. Mrs. Crawford wanted the cake to be the final surprise of the party, and Abigail and I were in the kitchen arranging the sparklers on the cake. One for every year Mr. Crawford has been in charge of this institution. Fifteen in total'.

 

Hannibal looked at Will, who was still trembling despite Bella's best efforts at soothing him.

 

'Thank you, nurse Dolarhyde. I appreciate you taking care of Will. I will accompany Mrs. Crawford and sign a cheque for a new dress'.

 

'Oh, but that won't be necessary' Bella protested.

 

'I do insist' Hannibal replied 'It's the least I can do for you. Shall we?'

 

Bella nodded, and kissed Will's bruised forehead softly.

 

'Please don't go' he begged, but Bella looked at nurse Dolarhyde and smiled.

 

'You're in good hands, honey. I'll see you in a few minutes'.

 

Nurse Dolarhyde nodded and accompanied Dr. Lecter and Mrs. Crawford to the door of the Treatment Room, which she pretended to close but left slightly open for Abigail's benefit.

 

'You dirty, little beast' she spat walking menacingly towards Will 'How could you shame your father so? And Mr. and Mrs. Crawford? And all the guests in the party?'

 

Will shivered helplessly and _Toby_ barked at her.

 

'Get out of those pants _now'_ she hissed 'I pledge you my word, boy, if you ever wet your pants again I'll cut if off and I'll feed it to that nasty dog of yours. Do you understand?'

 

Will started to cry then, and outside, Abigail slid her hands into the pockets of her dress to rub herself between her thighs.

 

 _Yes_.

 

\---

 

That night daddy sent Will to his room without dinner, and talked to Abigail in his office, where she repeated every single word nurse Dolarhyde had previously said. It was very difficult to fool daddy, but this time her alibi was perfect.

 

'And you don't know how _Toby_   got into the cage? Or how the door suddenly closed with your brother inside?'

 

'No, daddy' she swore with as much innocence as she could fake 'I was in the kitchen with nurse Dolarhyde when it all happened'.

 

Abigail looked down to hide his face from dad, and muttered:

 

'I'm so sorry, dad. Do you think we'll ever be invited again to the Crawford's tea parties?'

 

Hannibal sighed.

 

'I would think so. We're good friends and Will... only had an unfortunate accident. We can count on their discretion'.

 

Abigail nodded.

 

'And if it happens again?' she asked sniffling a tear of joy at the thought.

 

'We won't attend more parties for a while. And I'll... take care of Will. Now, go to bed. It's getting late'.

 

'Yes, daddy' she said, and kissed him dutifully on the cheek 'Good night'.

 

'Good night, sweetie'.

 

\---

 

Will was buried under his sheets when dad entered his bedroom. _Toby_   blinked at him with curiosity from his cushion on the floor, and Hannibal clicked his tongue to send him away. The puppy left the room quickly, and Will shifted uncomfortably as he felt his father sitting on the bed.

 

'Will, stop that and come out'.

 

Will obeyed, pulling the sheets back and rubbing his red-brimmed eyes with the back of his hand.

 

'I'm so sorry, dad' he whispered, and Hannibal nodded.

 

'I know you are. But I'd like to know what happened'.

 

It was not a request, Will knew very well when his father ordered something. So he cleared his throat.

 

'I was helping Mrs. Crawford with the tray of madeleines. I had left _Toby_ by the stairs of the main building, she suggested that I tie his leash on a loop in the wall. But when I came back he was gone. I heard him whine inside but I was afraid to enter. Everything was full of puddles'.

 

Hannibal frowned, but said nothing.

 

'When I found him I was soaked in memories, and they hurt so much. They were sticky and smelly like leeches and... When I entered the cage to save _Toby,_  I couldn't get out. There was a banshee outside, and she was screaming so hard that I closed the door of the cage for protection'.

 

'You locked the door of the cage yourself'.

 

Will nodded.

 

'She wanted to cut me and feed me to _Toby_ , and her screams didn't stop... They didn't stop'.

 

A tear slid down Will's cheek, and Hannibal dried it carefully. Will was speaking the truth, or what he believed was the truth. Hannibal had no doubt about that. Will never lied, and this was no prank, so he was left with only a few options. Hannibal felt Will's forehead for a fever, but he was not warm. Even less options.

 

'Get some rest, Will. We'll talk about your treatment in the morning'.

 

 _Treatment_.

 

Abigail tiptoed back to her room and closed her eyes in delight. At last his mad brother would get the treatment he deserved. And she would be there to watch it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Dolarhyde is an AU version of Francis Dolarhyde's grandmother.
> 
> To the lovely readers of this story: What do you want Will's treatment to consist of? I'm in need of some inspiration...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has problems sleeping, Bella tries to help and Abigail is a little evil monster...

'Abi. Abi please wake up!'

 

Abigail woke up with a start, and frowned at her older brother, who was standing by her bed in his pyjamas.

 

'What- Will?'

 

'Can I stay here, please?' he begged.

 

'What- what time is it?'

 

'Past midnight. Abi, please. I'm scared'.

 

Abigail sat up in her four poster bed and some of the dolls she slept with shifted to the left pillow. It was dark, she was in her frilly nightgown and her brother had slipped into her room without her permission.

 

'Get out' she gritted out.

 

'I'll sleep on the floor, I'll be no trouble' he pleaded, and for a moment Will's despair almost moved Abigail. But the moment passed.

 

'Why are you here?' she asked instead, and her older brother wrung his hands anxiously.

 

'The banshee. She followed me from the asylum. She's in my room'.

 

 'You mad, silly, cry baby, fraidy cat!' she spat 'Get out or I'll tell daddy'.

 

'Abigail, please' Will said grasping her wrist in earnest _'Please_. You can protect me. She won't hurt me if I'm with you'.

 

Something twisted and bitter coiled inside Abigail, and she got loose of Will's grip with a hiss.

 

'Tell that stinky dog of yours to protect you. Now, get out of my room or I'll scream until daddy comes. On the count of three. One, TWO--'

 

Will left before she could finish, and closed the door behind him with a click. _Toby_ was waiting outside, and he whined lowly in his throat sensing his master's distress.

 

'We can't stay here, _Toby'_ Will murmured, and he looked in dread at the door of his own bedroom, open and dark at the end of the corridor. A white rag of the banshee's dress billowed through the door, and Will took _Toby_ in his arms.

 

'Come'.

 

Will walked down the corridor until the staircase that went to the other floors in the house. He was tempted to go up to his father's bedroom, but he already knew what would happen. Dad would put him back in bed, maybe he would even read a tale, and while he were in the room the banshee wouldn't appear. She would return when dad left and it was dark again, and the thought of her high-pitched voice and cold fingers sent a shiver down Will's spine.

 

'No. Let's go down' Will murmured 'We'll be safe in dad's study'.

 

Abigail and Will were not allowed in their father's study unless he called them there, and if he did it usually meant that they were in for a scolding or punishment. Will's heart raced up in his chest as he entered, but he had no other option.

 

'It'll be fine, _Toby_ ' he said crawling under his father's sturdy desk 'She is scared of daddy. She won't come in here'.

 

Will heard his heart hammering in his ears as the seconds ticked by. A wisp of white flashed on the door of the study, but it recoiled as if it had touched something cold.

 

'I told you it was a good hiding place'.

 

Will curled up on the carpet and hugged _Toby_ protectively.  It took him a while, but in the end, the warm red flames of the fireplace lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

 

\---

 

'Oh, daddy, here he is! I found him!'

 

Will woke up and banged his head against dad's desk as he sat up. It was morning already, he had been safe for the night, but he knew there would be problems now.

 

'Will?' dad entered the study in his navy blue robe 'What are you doing here?'

 

Abigail was right behind him, and she smiled evilly at Will.

 

'Maybe he wet the bed, daddy' she taunted, and Will clenched his teeth.

 

'I didn't'.

 

'Did you spend the night here, Will?' dad's tone was dead serious, and Will lowered his head in a nod.

 

'Why?'

 

When no answer came, Hannibal pushed a finger under his son's chin to make him look at him.

 

'I asked you a question, Will'.

 

But Will was too afraid to answer. And ashamed. He knew dad wouldn't believe him, and he would only think him ill and mad. So he kept his silence.

 

'Did you have a nightmare, Will? Were you sleepwalking?'

 

More stubborn silence, and Hannibal's temper flared.

 

'Go back to your room' he ordered, and Will crawled his way out from under the protective desk 'We'll talk later'.

 

\---

 

'Good morning, Hannibal' Bella greeted with a smile as Hannibal opened the door 'I hope it's not too early for a visit?'

 

'I trust we're not intruding' Jack said 'We're on our way to the city but Bella insisted on stopping by'.

 

Hannibal managed a tight smile.

 

'Not at all' he said inviting them inside 'Please, come in'.

 

'We bought you some leftovers from yesterday's tea party' Bella said pointing at the basket Jack was carrying 'We know what an excellent aspic you prepare with them'.

 

'Thanks, that's very thoughtful. Would you like a cup of tea?'

 

'I don't think we have time--' Jack started, but Bella interrupted him.

 

'Thanks, that would be lovely'.

 

'Mr. Crawford!' Abigail cried excitedly as she came down the stairs.

 

'Good morning, little princess' he warmly said 'How are you today?'

 

'Great! Daddy's taking us to the Botanical Gardens in the afternoon. Well, only me, because Will's punished'.

 

'How so?' Bella asked, and looked in concern at Hannibal.

 

'A little mischief. If you would follow me to the garden, we'll have the tea there'.

 

\---

 

Bella found Will sitting on a solitary swing of the garden. He looked sad, and too tired to do anything other than dragging his feet on the ground as he rocked slightly to and fro.

 

'Hello, Will'.

 

Will looked up and blinked confused.

 

'Ah... Good morning, Mrs. Crawford'.

 

'May I sit here?' she asked pointing at the nearby swing.

 

Will nodded and resumed his melancholy rocking.

 

'I'm sorry to hear you're grounded for the day'.

 

Will shrugged.

 

'Anyway' she said trying to lift his mood 'The Botanical Gardens are so boring. Plants, plants, plants, everywhere. And everybody pretending it's interesting'.

 

That cracked a smile on Will's face, and Bella continued.

 

'You're not missing anything there, trust me. People only say _Oh, look, a green plant here_. And then: _Is that a green plant over there_?'

 

Will chuckled lightly, and Bella realized it was probably the first time she had seen the boy smile. She was going to continue with her little joke when Will suddenly asked-

 

'Mrs. Crawford, why don't you have children?'

 

The question felt like ice in Bella's hands. She wasn't prepared for Will's blunt honesty, and hesitated minutely before answering.

 

'I did. Three...' her voice quavered 'Three little babies. They died'.

 

Will frowned at the distance.

 

'The banshee wants a child as well'.

 

Bella frowned.

 

'There's a banshee in the garden?'

 

Will shrugged.

 

'I don't know if she sleeps in the garden. But she's here.'

 

Bella considered the boy for a long minute.

 

'And...what is she like?'

 

'White... With long hair, like...' Will looked at Bella and lowered his voice 'She tried to trap me last night, but I slept under dad's desk and she fled'.

 

'Will' Bella said reaching out for his hand 'You know banshees don't exist, do you? They're just in your imagination, like... Like the puddles in the asylum.'

 

For a moment Will looked infinitely lost, and when he next spoke Bella felt a pang of guilt piercing right through her.

 

'Why don't you believe me?'

 

\---

 

'... night terrors and that... episode yesterday, wetting himself. Will's showing all the symptoms of the common masturbator. And you know what to do in those cases'.

 

Hannibal sipped his tea as Bella sat at the table.

 

'You're not talking about Will, are you Jack?'

 

'Hannibal is worried, and he should be. The boy's loosing his grip on reality'.

 

'Jack, please. Will had a nightmare last night, that's all'.

 

'Bella' Jack said impatiently.

 

'Dr. Lecter, Will only has a vivid imagination. I trust you'll have the common sense of seeing it'.

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at that.

 

'I'm curious, though. Will and you have become... close since yesterday. Has he told you something I should know?'

 

Bella sighed.

 

'Will is a gifted child, Hannibal. He doesn't... see the world as we do. But that doesn't make him ill' she said glaring at Jack 'Only troubled'.

 

Hannibal considered her words in silence, and after a brief pause, Jack cleared his throat.

 

'I think we'd better go now'.

 

 

\---

 

 

'And the Exotic Pavilion was so awesome, Will, so awesome!' Abigail excitedly continued 'It was full of tropical plants and there was a giant water lily and palm trees and bromelians and...'

 

 _'Bromealiads_ , Abigail' dad corrected.

 

'Well, yeah. But the best part is that everybody knew daddy and came to say hello and Lady Bloom invited us for dinner next week and...' she looked malignantly at her brother 'And you missed all that, Will'.

 

Will gave a little smile and thought about Bella's words. All that he had missed was just green stuff. Probably even Lady Bloom's dress was green.

 

'What is so funny?' Abigail fumed as Will's smile grew wider 'Daddy, he's mocking me'.

 

'I'm not' Will replied 'Can I play with _Toby_ now?' he asked looking in earnest at his father.

 

'Did you do your grammar exercises?'

 

Will picked his notebook from his desk and showed it to dad. His handwriting had yet to improve, but at least he had got all the Latin declensions right.

 

'Good. You can play with _Toby_ in the garden, Will. But you'll have an early dinner today. A special one, I'm afraid, today and for the rest of the week. It'll be part of your treatment'.

 

Will frowned, and so did Abigail, but dad said no more, and left his son's room to disappear downstairs.

 

'He's going to take you to the asylum' Abigail taunted when they were alone 'And he's going to fry you with electricity'.

 

'Shut up' Will whispered.

 

'Nurse Dolarhyde told me that's what dad does to mad people'.

 

'I'm not mad' Will gritted out.

 

'And then I'll get to keep _Toby_ and he'll be the horse to my dolls' Abigail giggled, and squirreled out of her brother's room before he could say anything else.

 

Will sat down in defeat and called the puppy to his side.

 

'I'm not mad, _Toby_. Why does nobody believe me?'

 

Hidden in the shadows of the corridor, Hannibal heard Will sob and frowned.

 

\---

 

'Of, course, _Amanda'_ Abigail told her favourite doll as she combed her hair in the bathroom 'You'll go first on _sir Toby_. And if he bites or throws you off his back we'll cut his front paws as punishment. What do you say?'

 

Abigail looked at the china doll sitting on the shelf and imagined her answer.

 

'No, we'll ask daddy to cure him and he'd still be able to pull your chariot with his bandaged lumps. Would you like that?'

 

Abigail was about to put her comb aside when she noticed a black case on the nearby stool. It had _Lincoln and Sons_ engraved on the lid, and when she opened it her eyes went wide. There was a large brass syringe inside, with ivory instruments nested in the velvet lining and a little pump. She touched them with a trembling, reverent hand, even as her other hand flew between her thighs and under her knickers.

 

Abigail closed her eyes and imagined Will crying and kicking on dad's lap, flushed and sweating and _in pain_. Dad would be using the syringe, and her brother would get no mercy, he would suffer the treatment and he would _deserve_ the pain for being mad. Abigail rubbed herself furiously to the conjured images, until she finally started to pant and shake.

 

And silent on the corridor outside, Hannibal knew he had found out the true masturbator in his house.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Lecter has plans for Will and Bella comes up with an idea....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been this long since I updated this story! It is a very dear fic to me, but I've been literally kidnapped by ABO plots and I couldn't find the time to update. I hope some of you readers are still out there! ♥

 

Bella put on her gloves as she went down the asylum stair. It was only midday, but she wanted to go to the city to run a few errands before Jack finished his paperwork. She was walking down the corridor to the lobby when she moved past Dr. Lecter's office. The door was open, and she peeked inside to say goodbye before leaving.

 

'Dr. Lecter?' she called knocking softly on the door.

 

Nobody replied, and Bella thought that maybe Hannibal was still busy with some patient. She was about to leave when something on the doctor's desk called her attention. She frowned and entered the spacious office, which always made her a little nervous with the formaldehyde jars and the severed parts of the human anatomy they contained. Dr. Lecter was a collector of rarefied specimens, and Bella knew there were at least five human brains in the shelves, next to the books and other strange instruments.

 

On the desk Bella was surprised to find several leather restraints, a few metallic rings with sharp teeth and a chastity belt. They were the usual contraptions used to treat masturbatory insanity, the first step in the treatment of introverted patients who were admitted to the asylum with sings of nervous exhaustion, memory loss and irritable disposition.

 

Bella knew many psychiatrists had written extensively on how self-abuse damaged the brain, and there had been many recent inventions to curb such desires in the general population. Still, all those mechanical sheaths and night traps seemed nothing short of barbaric to her.

 

'Mrs. Crawford' a voice murmured behind her, and Bella turned with a gasp.

 

'Oh, Dr. Lecter' she smiled nervously 'I didn't hear you coming. Sorry for intruding into your office like this. I just came to say goodbye before leaving for the city'.

 

'Thank you' he carefully replied, and he moved to stand behind his desk 'I hope you have a good time'.

 

'I hope so too. But I don't know if buying a new crochet needle will be that much fun'.

 

Hannibal smiled politely, but he said nothing. He was obviously waiting for Bella to leave, but she didn't go quite yet.

 

'How is Will doing?' Bella asked 'Is he feeling any better?'

 

'Will is... special' he said noncommittally 'His empathy can be troublesome sometimes'.

 

'Well, it's a good thing then that his father is a brilliant psychiatrist' she said, and Hannibal bowed his head gracefully 'I trust you haven't prescribed any kind of... aggressive therapy'.

 

She pointedly looked at the contraptions on the desk, hoping to hear the doctor say that these were destined to the asylum patients. But when he kept his silence, Bella had the sinking realization that Hannibal was going to take them home with him. For Will.

 

'Dr. Lecter' she said taking a step forward 'I hope you have the good sense of seeing that Will is only having nightmares'.

 

'Mrs. Crawford. I'm sure that as Will's father _and_ his doctor, I know what's best for him'.

 

'Of course' Bella replied, and her mind raced trying to find a way to help Will. She had the sudden certainty that Hannibal would go for the full treatment if he believed Will was showing symptoms of masturbatory insanity. And that included enemas, a bland and unsavoury diet, spankings when caught in the act and sleeping with both hands tied together. And he wouldn't apply those methods out of cruelty, Bella knew Dr. Lecter loved his son dearly. But he wouldn't stop until Will was healthy again.

 

'I have no doubt you only have Will's best interests in mind, but...' Bella trailed off as she caressed the supple leather of a wrist restraint. The thought of Will bound at nights sent a shiver down her spine. How would he defend himself from the banshee? Bella imagined him scared and terrified, crying and screaming as he had done when he got trapped in the Belgian cage. She was sure this treatment would only make things worse, so she stared at Dr. Lecter in the eye and said:

 

'Give me one night'.

 

'I beg your pardon?'

 

'One night and I'll cure Will. What do you say?'

 

'I'd say I'm touched by your concern about Will' Hannibal said walking around his desk 'But I assure you I'll take good care of him. Good afternoon, Mrs. Crawford'.

 

'Hannibal, please' Bella said grabbing his arm 'I'm not opposing your treatment. If you think this is the best course of action, then by all means, go ahead. I'm only asking for one night. I'm sure Will can't be that ill that delaying this...' she looked at the dreadful restraints on the desk '... approach for a few hours would harm him in any way'.

 

Hannibal sighed and Bella let his arm go.

 

'And how do you intend to cure him, if I may ask?'

 

Bella smiled warmly.

 

'It's a time tested remedy my family has used for generations' she said, trying to sound as confident as she could. She was very much aware Hannibal was seeing right through her lie, but she wouldn't go back now.

 

'I see. And it consists in what, exactly?'

 

'I must keep the secret' Bella said with another smile 'But I promise it'll work. Will won't have any more nightmares or night terrors. You have my word'.

 

Hannibal was far from convinced, and Bella knew if he finally agreed it would only be to indulge her. After a long moment of consideration, the doctor nodded minutely.

 

'Why don't you and Jack come for dinner tonight' he said at last 'Then you can talk with Will'.

 

'Thank you, Hannibal' Bella replied sincerely 'We'll bring the wine'.

 

Dr. Lecter said nothing more, and Bella turned to leave. She was beaming as she left the main building, but as she walked past the fence of the asylum she realized that she still had to think of a way to cure Will. And she only had a few hours until dinner.

 

\---

 

'But daddy!' Abigail pouted as Hannibal finished preparing the lemon cream for the soles 'I thought Will was ill and he couldn't eat normal food'.

 

Will shot daggers at his sister as he chopped the parsley on the kitchen counter. He had only been two days on his special diet and he hated it already. Instead of the spongy pancakes with marmalade for breakfast he could only take oat porridge now- and with no salt or sugar whatsoever. He had porridge for dinner as well, and his only relief was lunch time, when Will could have some chicken soup and soft boiled eggs.

 

'Today is an exception, Abigail. Mr. and Mrs. Crawford are coming for dinner and Will will dine with us. Now, why don't you help me with the savarin?'

 

Abigail half-closed her eyes at Will, but she started to mix the flour with the cups of sugar.

 

'I hope you two behave tonight' Hannibal warned 'Otherwise, next time we have guests you'll both eat at the children's table. Is it clear?'

 

'Yes, daddy' Will and Abigail replied, and they continued the dinner preparations in silence. After a while the door bell rang, and Hannibal took off his waist apron and left the kitchen.

 

'I know what daddy has in store for you' Abigail sniggered 'I have seen it in the bathroom'.

 

'What is it?' Will asked with a frown.

 

'I won't tell' Abigail smiled as she picked one of the strawberries for the cake 'But you're not going to like it. It is worse than a spanking'.

 

Will felt his heart racing, and a sudden fear gripped his stomach in an icy knot.

 

'Abi, please. Tell me' he begged, but Abigail stuck her tongue out at him.

 

'It suits you well for being so crazy. After daddy uses it on you, you'll stop having all those silly nightmares'.

 

‘But--’ Will stopped short when the guests entered the kitchen.

 

‘Abigail, my little princess!’ Jack opened his arms for a hug, and Abigail squealed in excitement.

 

‘Hello, Will’ Bella said laying a kiss on his forehead.

 

‘Hello, Mrs. Crawford’ Will muttered, and he stared at the floor to calm his anxiety. He remembered all the dreadful instruments he had seen while trapped in the Belgian cage back at the asylum, and Will started to shiver thinking which one dad would use on him.

 

‘Are you cold, sweetie?’ Bella asked, but Will shook his head.

 

‘Let’s go to the dining room’ Hannibal suggested noticing his son's shiver 'You’ll be more comfortable there. Dinner will be ready soon’.

 

\---

 

Will was sitting on his bed in his blue pyjamas while _Toby_ played with a little ball on the carpet. Dinner had gone well, or so he thought. The dishes dad had prepared were excellent, although he was feeling so nervous that he had only eaten half a sole and a little piece of cake. Dad had said nothing, but Will knew he wasn't happy. He would probably berate Will when he came to tuck him in, and Will wrung his hands nervously.

 

Of all the medical instruments Will had seen in the Treatment Room of the asylum, the one he was most scared of was the electro shock turbine. He knew dad used it with his patients, who convulsed and screamed as if hit by lightning. Would that be what Abigail had seen in the bathroom? He had been there only a moment ago, but he had seen nothing of the such. When somebody knocked on the door, Will gasped in fear.

 

'I'm sorry, sweetie' Bella said entering the bedroom 'Did I startle you?'

 

'No, Mrs Crawford' he mumbled.

 

'We are leaving soon, but I wanted to talk to you before going home. How are you feeling?'

 

Will shrugged.

 

'I'm asking because your father told me you have been having... nightmares'.

 

Still Will didn't speak, and Bella sat on the bed with him.

 

'Is it the banshee?'

 

'Banshees don't exist, Mrs. Crawford. They're just in my imagination'.

 

Bella felt a pang of guilt when she heard her own words in Will's mouth. He didn't sound resentful or angry, though, only tired. It looked to Bella as if Will had decided to repeat the explanation he knew others expected to hear, but he didn't believe in what he was saying. And he was very much scared.

 

'I've been thinking about something' Bella said 'Banshees have been feared for many, many centuries. And not only here, but in several countries. They appear in historical accounts and literary works, and many people have reported seeing them and hearing their screams'.

 

Will frowned.

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'I mean' Bella took Will's hand in hers 'That maybe banshees have always existed. But perhaps only some very special people are able to see them. For the rest of us, they're just old wives tales and fantasy'.

 

Will considered her words. He wanted to trust Mrs. Crawford, but the fear of appearing mad to her gave him pause.

 

'I believe you told me the truth, Will' she reassured 'About the banshee and the puddles in the asylum'.

 

The boy bit his bottom lip hard.

 

'I know what I saw' he whispered at last 'I'm not mad'.

 

'Of course you're not, sweetie. I know, and your father knows'.

 

Will tensed at that. If the electro shock turbine was somewhere in the house...

 

'Have you spoken to your father about these... nightmares?'

 

Will lowered his head and fidgeted with one of the button of his pyjamas.

 

'He thinks I'm insane'.

 

'Will, your father faces insanity every day at the asylum. He knows how it looks, how it sounds and how it even smells. And believe me, he knows you're _not_ mad'.

 

'Then-- Why is he--? Will exclaimed in exasperation 'Abigail says he is going to treat me like one of his patients. That he's going to fry me with electricity and--'

 

'Will' Bella raised her hand 'That's not going to happen. Not now, and not ever. Besides, the banshee is not going to trouble you anymore'.

 

'And how do you know that?'

 

'Because' Bella took something out of her bag 'I have brought you this'.

 

Will frowned at the small porcelain doll in her hand. She was dressed in blue and had long, curly hair. Abigail had many dolls like this, but Will didn't like their dead, beady eyes.

 

'I bought this doll for my first daughter. She died when she was very young'.

 

'I'm sorry' Will muttered, and Bella managed a painful smile.

 

'Her name was Esther. And I thought...' she trailed off for a moment 'You told me the banshee wanted a child. Tonight, when she appears, give her this doll. She won't be able to tell the difference, and she will never come back again'.

 

Will considered the doll for a long moment.

 

'Do you think it could work?'

 

'It _will_ work, sweetie. Trust me'.

 

Will put the doll under his pillow and hugged Bella tight. Nobody had ever believed him, and lest of all _helped_   him.

 

'Thank you, Mrs. Crawford' he whispered, and she kissed him on the forehead.

 

'It's alright, sweetie. You'll be alright'.

 

'Ah' Dr. Lecter said appearing at the door of the bedroom at that moment 'Here you are. Jack is looking for you, Bella'.

 

'Of course' she said caressing the boy's cheek lovingly 'It's getting late. I must go now, Will. Sleep well'.

 

She left Will's bed and nodded at Hannibal, who nodded back at her. Bella had the suspicion he may have been listening outside in the corridor, as she hadn't heard his footsteps approaching. But Bella couldn't believe that Hannibal would ever be that rude.

 

'Good night, Mrs. Crawford' Will called as she left the room, and she blew him a kiss before going down the stairs to find her husband.

 

\---

 

Will wouldn't close his eyes that night, not even for a minute. Dad had tucked him in, as he always did, and after listening to Will's nightly prayer, he had retired for the night.

 

'Don't fear anything, Will' dad had advised, and Will had silently nodded.

 

But now he was alone, and everything was dark, and Will started to shake when the clock of the corridor struck one and his door frame cracked with ice. It was as if a snowy blanket suddenly wrapped his body, and the ragged dress of the banshee floated into the room.

 

Will choked a cry and gripped the pillow tight, using it as a shield to protect himself. The banshee's blue skeleton shimmered with a silvery light, her hands were clawed in a menacing gesture and her mouth open to give the first blood curdling scream. But suddenly she tilted her head and stood there, in the middle of the room, silent and waiting.

 

Will realized she was looking at the doll under his pillow, her fiery eyes still burning but also curious.

 

'He-here' Will stammered handing her the doll 'It's your child. Esther'.

 

The banshee reached out with her bony hand and clutched the doll. The colour of her dress changed then, a reddish hue tingeing the shreds that floated softly in the air. She cuddled the doll in her arms, and Will couldn't believe his ears when he started to hear a lullaby. It was the banshee singing, and she had the most melodious voice he had ever heard. After rocking the doll in her arms for a while she turned her back, and Will saw her fade until the creature gradually vanished in thin air.  

 

'We did it, _Toby_!' Will exclaimed hugging the sleeping puppy, who yelped in surprise by his side 'She's gone! She's gone!'

 

 _Toby_ barked excitedly, and Will slumped back in his bed, exhausted but relieved for the first time in many days. There would be no more visions or bad dreams, and dad will finally realize he was not ill. Or mad. Will slid under the beds with a smile on his face, and closed his eyes thinking about the wonderful breakfast he would have the following day. He started to dream of fluffy pancakes and chocolate biscuits, carefree and content as the clock struck the quarter after two. _Toby_ remained awake, though, and he tilted his head in curiosity when Dr. Lecter entered the room and picked the porcelain doll from where it had fallen on the carpet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll take care of Abigail in the next chapter, but I need to wrap up the omega verse first- I'll try to write as fast as I can! :))


End file.
